Sometimes, You're Wrong
by emmaswanskillian
Summary: In a perfect world, where nobody got in the way, and circumstances changed so that it was just him and her, things would have been different at the end of 9x12 "Housekeeping" And this is how I think it would have happened. Its short. Read it anyway. :


- Because in a perfect world, Ray doesn't call at the wrong moment. In a perfect world, where nobody got in the way, and circumstances changed so that it was just him and her, things would have been different at the end of 9x12 "Homecoming"

And this is how I think it would have happened.

* * *

><p>She really didn't want to be talking about EJ, but she knew that Tony cared about her, and felt, as his teammate, the need to express concern for her.<p>

"You know, we have a lot in common in that perspective." Tony said, cutting off the conversation she hadn't wanted to begin in the first place as he came to sit at her desk, only inches from her.

His proximity made her blood rush just a little bit faster.

"You think?" she asked, scrunching up her nose slightly as he looked at her.

"I don't think." He smiled slightly. "I know."

She paused, trying to decipher the meaning behind his words and facial expression. "Well," she said slowly, "I am very... greatful to have someone in my life who is as... romantically dysfunctional as I am." she smiled, feeling somewhat silly, despite herself.

"Agent David," he said, surprising her by the name he called her. "Do you really consider me to be... in your life?"

And suddenly, something was different. In that one, single, solitary moment, his face changed from somewhat flirty, but still friendly conversation, and it bordered the line that they had come close to so many times, but neither had ever managed to have the guts to go over it.

Her smile faded as his eyes bored into hers, giving her a strange feeling in her stomach that took her off guard. His eyes were soft, and she felt his hand touch hers.

And suddenly, Ray didn't matter. It didn't matter that he hadn't called her in seven weeks. It didn't matter that he wasn't ever around. It didn't matter that he didn't understand her most of the time.

All that mattered was Tony, sitting there looking at her as if she were the most beautiful woman in the world. All that mattered was the way his hand held hers gently, and his thumb grazed her knuckles. All that mattered was him, the only man she'd met who had risked his life for her countless times, rescued her countless more, and understood her throughout everything she'd been through the past seven years.

And so when he leaned forward just the slightest bit, his eyes still on hers, she met him halfway in a simple, brief kiss.

He rested his forehead on hers.

"Yes." she said. "I consider you to be... in my life, where I hope you will stay."

He kissed her forehead. "Always."

"You two still haven't left yet?" Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen, and stopped short when he saw where his two teammates were at, and their positions. "Something up, you two?"

They shook their heads, seperating. "No boss."Tony said. "Just about to go get some drinks, that's all."

Gibbs sat there for a moment as they went to get their stuff, and sighed. "You can't lie to me, DiNozzo. And for the record, Rule # 12 is-"

"Never date a co-worker." Tony said, not meeting his fearless leader's eyes. "Got it, boss."

"Yeah, DiNozzo, and Rule #51 is 'Sometimes, you're wrong.'" he said, and watched as both sets of eyes looked up at him, and then at each other.

"And by that you mean..." Tony said, trying his best not to look at Ziva.

"I mean sometimes, DiNozzo, my rules don't apply to everyone. Now, you two, go home, and think about that. I'll see you Monday."

They nodded, walking towards the elevator as Gibbs watched after them, a habit he had grown into recently. As they waited for the elevator, he saw Tony reach down and take Ziva's hand. She looked up at him briefly, a small smile on her face.

And he smiled, too. Because yeah, sometimes, he was wrong. But it wasn't always a bad thing.

* * *

><p>yes, its short. but I about DIED after last week's episode, and HAD to do something. So there. I know it's bad. I really just wrote it for myself.<p>

Review anyway, it's a'ight. :)


End file.
